


Man's Best Wingman

by Iseasilyamused



Series: Theo [2]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, MMA fighter, Military veteran, Tommy Conlon's dog, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: Tommy Conlon slowly starts to rebuild his life, eventually getting a veteran war dog turned PTSD service dog named Theo.
Series: Theo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640968
Kudos: 4





	Man's Best Wingman




End file.
